


The Blue Eyed Outlaw

by Daiseelee



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiseelee/pseuds/Daiseelee
Summary: It is the year 1899. Emily Gray, daughter of Sheriff, Leigh Gray, was sent to a town called Rhodes in Scarlett Meadows, somewhere in the south. Born and raised in New York and devoted and driven as ever. But when her mother had passed, things took a quick turn for the worse when she had to move in with her father. Though, in the midst of drama and chaos, laid a romantic interest in a man who the law is against.Arthur Morgan is a man of bravery, willing to walk in a gunfight if it means protecting the ones he cares for, a man who's an outlaw and his only family are the members in his gang. When the law started to catch up to them, they had to leave Horseshoe Overlook as soon as possible. Though, with the law trying to kill them and end their ways to be free, he soon finds a woman. A man, who is completely unlucky with love, will become surprised when he realises his time of finding romance is not at an end. But will he keep that love even if it means doing something horrible?Will he be brave enough to show her what it is like to be an outlaw and drag her with him through his journeys?
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a story I started on last year, but I haven’t been back to writing it. Finally, I have decided to get back into it and didn’t realize how much I’m into it! So, I hope you all like this one as well :) I’ll be going back and forth between this fan fiction and More Than Meets The Eye!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Clemens Point

More problems have befallen us. More running. 

Leviticus Cornwall. The oil, sugar, rail and greed merchant whom we robbed a while back had us ambushed in Valentine. Seems he has added to the price on our heads. We shot our way out of town, and narrowly escaped with our lives. The only amusing aspect of the horror was Herr Strauss getting grazed and acting like he was preparing for his short trip down to hell. 

After this, we fled the country and headed even further south and east, camping by a lake.

This is pretty much new country for me. Charles and I saved a family of Germans who were in the process of getting themselves killed.

He's a better man than me. He does not need to think to be good. It comes naturally to him, like right is deep within as opposed to this conflict between GOOD <-> EVIL that rages within me.

If only we had fled west out of Blackwater, we could be free now, out where we belong beyond civilization with the savages and the animals.

Here, we won't ever be at home.

It's been a few days since Arthur Morgan and the Van Der Linde gang arrived at Clemens Point. A beautiful lake with a dock not too far from camp is perfect with the way the weather is now. 

Even Arthur admitted this is entirely new but jaw-dropping. A little hot, but it beats getting sick in the mountains.

Arthur stood up after splashing some lake water onto his beet red face and began to walk towards the stew pot where Pearson had just finished making some "breakfast". Breakfast, lunch, dinner, all but the same stew, maybe a few extra seasonings here and there from when Arthur started to pick herbs out in the open country.

"Good mornin', Arthur." Abigail greeted, taking a silent drink from her cup of coffee.

"Mornin' Abigail." He replied, picking up his bowl and the wooden spoon and began to take two huge spoonfuls of steaming, hot stew and poured them into his bowl, taking one bite soon after. 

"Hello, Arthur." John greeted Arthur as he walked up and also began to get some breakfast for himself. "Dutch was wantin' to speak to you when you got the chance."

Arthur just finished swallowing his bite and nodded his head, following with a hum. "Alright. Soon after I'm done eatin'."

Arthur turned on his heels as Abigail started to throw an attitude towards John.

It never gets old.

Arthur sat down at the table where Sean and Uncle were at, sharing a whiskey.

"Ain't it too early for y'all to be guzzlin' down some whiskey?" Arthur shook his head as he took another bite of his stew.

"Nonsense, Arthur." Sean said in his thick Irish accent, chuckling a little. "It's five o'clock somewhere."

"It's about to be five o'clock up your ass if you don't get to work, boy." Arthur spoke in the guttural tone he always uses when being tough. 

"Stop bein' a sourpuss, Arthur Morgan. It's unappealing." Sean said, shooting Arthur a grin.

"I ain't tryin' to be appealin'. While you two are off gettin' drunk on your asses, most of us are out doin' a livin'." Arthur stood up quickly, picking up his now empty bowl. "Now, get up and do somethin'." He turned around and began to walk towards the wash bin that sat underneath the chuckwagon's awning.

"You're a sad man, Arthur Morgan!" Uncle yelled out from behind, but Arthur only shook his head and grunted.

Arthur placed his bowl and spoon into the wash bin and turned around to face the water and to where Dutch is now standing, overlooking the tiny waves in the lake.

Arthur headed down towards Dutch to stand beside him.

But before he could do that, Dutch turned around first and spotted Arthur. 

"How you doin', old friend?"

"Fine." Arthur responded.

Dutch turned back around to look at the water again, this time Arthur joined. 

"It's funny. Us endin' up down here." Dutch started as he put a hand on his hip. "My daddy died in a field in Pennsylvania, fightin' this lot. I ever tell you that?"

Arthur nodded his head, hooking his hand around the gun belt sitting on his hip. "Many times." He sighed. 

"I see I'm borin' you, Arthur."

"Worryin' me." Arthur said, turning his head to look at Dutch. "We lost men back there."

"We have lofty goals, Arthur." Dutch said and Arthur sighed once more. "We're tryin' to reform society to a kinder, truer, better way. Now of course, there's gonna be casualties."

Arthur continued to stare at Dutch with a thin line to his lips. "We're thieves in a world that don't want us no more."

"We are dreamers in an ever duller world of facts, now I'll give you that, but come on." Dutch stated as he turned around to walk back up towards camp, Arthur followed suit. "We got the day. It's nice out." Dutch and Arthur continued to walk through camp while others are doing chores or playing dominoes. "Old Hosea says that there's a creek around here. I reckon it's full of fish."

As Dutch and Arthur made it past the tents and tables, they arrived to where Hosea was, brushing and feeding Silver Dollar, his horse, at the hitching posts. 

"Hey, old girl. Come on down here, why don't you show us this creek you been pissin' in." Dutch called out as they started to get closer to Hosea. "Hey, you don't look too rosy, old friend. I thought this warmer weather would-"

"My days of looking good are long over, Dutch." Hosea cut him off followed with a chuckle and a small cough. 

"Always dream crushin' and bubble burstin', you. Come on, Hosea. Let's go fishin'." Dutch said as he mounted his horse, The Count.

"Come on, then." Hosea said afterwards as he began to mount Silver Dollar. 

Then Arthur mounted onto his dapple dark grey Tennessee Walker by the name of Champ. 

Soon, the three men took off, disappearing from camp. 

"Why don't we just fish here? There's a whole lake of 'em." Arthur said as they trotted down the trail, passing up trees and bushes. 

"Because I need to get out for a bit. Me and the old guard." Dutch responded. "Before any of them back there... There was us."

"The curious couple and their unruly son." Hosea added in with his humor. 

"It feels good here. You did well findin' this spot, Arthur." Dutch stated while they had their horses kick up a notch.

"More Charles than me." Arthur responded. 

"It's like I can breathe again." Dutch started again. "Thick and soupy as this air is." The men can now see a clearing out of the wooded area, going out into a field. "Might even do your whistlin' pipes some good, Hosea."

"I was once in this country with Bessie." Hosea started. "Oh, it feels like a lifetime ago."

"It was a lifetime ago." Dutch said. "But what a life we have lived, how well we have fought.... Especially both of you."

Finally, the three men were out of the woods and now trotting through the field. No clouds were to be seen in the sky, the sun was shining down on them and the wind felt just about right. 

"I hope so." Arthur said. 

"But now, when things are desperate, we have to stick with the plan." Dutch added in as they reached the main trail. "Make enough money, then find somewhere where nobody'll find us. Where we don't have to hide."

"Eh, like where?" Hosea pointed out. 

"I got some ideas hatchin', but I need you with me, not against me." Dutch stated. "Both of you."

"'Course." Arthur said. 

"Still, we do need money." Dutch added. "So keep a low profile, especially in the local town. After Valentine, I want everyone on best behavior here, no trouble. But start turnin' over the soil and the rocks, see what turns up."

Arthur nods, agreeing with Dutch. He does have a point. After what happened in Valentine, they all need to lay low and hope for the best. 

That's all they need to have. Hope and faith. 

"Dutch, we have gotta be discreet." Hosea spoke. 

"Imagine, what a slew of rich simpletons there must be down here." Dutch said as chuckle escaped his mouth, still lingering about as he continued to speak. "This is perfect for you, Hosea. You'll be able to play them like a fiddle."

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure, but-" Hosea started, but Dutch cut him off. 

"No buts.... Not today. We fish and we enjoy the day."

Arthur nods once again. It's been so long since the three of them had gone out together, fishing like a normal family. He had forgotten what it felt like to have at least some relaxation and time off from the chaos that is happening right now. It has been quite awhile since he had even gotten some actual, needed rest.

A train was heard as the men neared the railroad and spotted a wagon with a cage attached to it and folks were sitting inside. 

"Looks like law up ahead. Play it cool." Dutch said as they crossed a short bridge, coming up behind the wagon. 

Dutch, Arthur and Hosea spotted someone familiar sitting beside the men inside the cage. 

"Hello, gentlemen." The English man known as Josiah Trelawny greeted them. 

Arthur gave off a soft chuckle. "Well, well, look who it is."

"Look what the cat drug in." Dutch spoke quietly as the three men stopped their horses beside the end of the wagon. 

"I seem to have gotten myself in a spot of bother." Josiah spoke. 

"Quiet back there!" A lawman spoke, but didn't turn his head to look back. 

"Let's see if we can't sort this out." Dutch said.

Once he had told them that, Dutch urged his horse forward and stopped beside the lawmen with Arthur and Hosea following close behind. 

The lawman holding onto the reins on the left side of the wagon seems to be wearing a Sheriff's badge, which means he is a Sheriff. He has light red hair and a long, red mustache. He also wore a checkered shirt with a dirty brown vest and a red neckerchef. 

The other man, who seems to be a deputy, had short black hair and no facial hair at all.

Dutch put a hand up to wave at the two lawmen. "How are you, boys?"

"Fine." The Sheriff spoke, clearly seeming like he's not interested in conversations. 

"This is quite some country you have here." Dutch stated, putting a hand on his hip while the other rested around the reins on The Count. 

"We like it well enough." The Sheriff responded. 

"Hoagy Macintosh, at your service." Dutch said, moving the hand that was on his hip up to his chest, introducing the men with a fake name. 

The Sheriff held onto the reins of the horses and turned to look at Dutch, the other lawman turned his head as well. 

"Leigh Gray." The Sheriff had introduced himself and then pointed at the man sitting beside him. "This is my deputy, Archibald MacGregor."

Dutch nodded. "It is good to meet you."

"You a scot?" Leigh asked. 

"Partly." Dutch answered then lowered his voice to an amusing tone. "The best part."

Leigh started to laugh, now interested in the conversation. "Of course."

Dutch chuckled before talking again. "Now, tell me, sir. What did the silly fancy fop back there do?" He pointed at Josiah. "Nothin' too terrible, I trust."

As the two conversed, Arthur had noticed two men fiddling with the lock that kept the cage closed but soon stopped when Archibald glanced behind him quickly before turning his head again to get into the conversation with the Sheriff and Dutch. 

"He was accused of running a gold mining investment scam." Leigh had said. 

The caged men began working on the lock again. Even though Arthur noticed, he didn't say a word. Just stared at the men as he leaned forward, resting his elbow on the saddle, shaking his own head just a little. 

"Oh, no, no, no, no." Dutch stated, defending Josiah. "I'm sure he wasn't. He is a magician. I know him.... He's a fool, but he is not a bad feller. Now, can we..... Can we just-"

Dutch was then interrupted with the sound of metal clinking against metal and the bars flung open followed by the voice of Josiah. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, I.... "

Arthur shook his head as four men jumped out and headed towards the back of the train. 

"Shit, the Anderson boys!" Archibald called out as he jumped out of the wagon. The criminals soon hopped onto the back of the train as Archibald was in the process of running to them. "I can't have more scandals!"

"Well, allow us to help, my friend." Dutch said, obviously willing to help their new "friends". He then waved his arm in the air towards Arthur. "Arthur!"

"Chase wanted men?" Arthur said, sitting up straight on his horse, pulling the reins to the right to start the wild goose chase. 

"A-a-and take Archibald with ya." Dutch called out as Arthur stopped his horse next to said man.

"Just what I signed up for." Arthur said as he lend his hand down to help Archibald up. "Come on, big guy."

They clasped hands and Arthur brought the deputy up to get on the back behind Arthur. 

"Perhaps we can discuss the foolish magician?" Dutch had said as Arthur kicked his horse into a gallop, chasing down the moving train with a deputy sitting on his very own saddle. 

Who'd have thought?

____________________________________

"Ms. Gray? You have arrived at Caliga Hall. Would you like help with your belongings, ma'am?"

The door to the stagecoach opened up and a woman stepped out. Her vibrant red hair was tied in a braid to the right, long enough to go just below her breasts. Her body was slim and curvy, her lips were glossy and full, her eyes were the hue of a new spring growth and at a young age, she could probably get any man she'd want. 

But that is not what she wants. Not yet anyway. 

Considering that she is the youngest in the Gray family, she won't start looking anytime soon to keep the bloodline going. 

She was staying with her mother up in New York, but sadly, her mother recently passed away due to a sickness. 

And being a twenty-one year old woman with no career didn't help any. No money means no lodging. 

She had to go to her father as a last resort, seeing that she doesn't keep in touch with him. 

Or he doesn't keep in touch with her. 

It is something she didn't want to do, but if she didn't do anything, she'd probably end up dead or worse. 

With that, she closed her eyes and sighed. Processing what lies ahead of her for her future and opened them back up and spoke. 

"Yes, please. If you don't mind."

Her voice, soft and sweet, but a sense of grief was hidden behind the tone. 

"Not at all."

"Emily? My, is that you?"

That familiar voice caused Emily to turn her head and look in the direction where the voice had come from. 

"Beau Gray, I can't believe my very eyes!" Emily began to walk towards him as the stagecoach driver, plus the Gray's servants who just so happened to run up to the stagecoach, began to take her belongings up to the tall brick house. 

"Well, it is good to see my cousin!" Beau laughed in surprise. 

"Same here, Beau." Emily smiled at him.

But his smile died down shortly after. "I'm sorry about Ms. Margaret."

She bit the inside of her cheek and nodded, remembering what her mother had told her before she passed. 

"Don't be afraid to contact your father. He told me he misses you. This could be a start to an entirely different life and maybe, just maybe, you'll love it there."

Emily managed to crack a small smile. Sorrow, but heartwarming. "It's okay. She's in a better place now."

"That she is."

"So, where is my father?" Emily asked, wanting to change the subject before she ends up grieving the entire day away and she wouldn't want that.

"Oh, I'm about to go up to town now if you wanna ride with?" He offered and she quickly nodded. 

She hasn't been down here since she was a little girl, maybe seven years old. She wonders now how much has changed, how much has her father changed if he even changed at all. 

"Let's go to my horse then. You already know Rhodes ain't too far from here." Beau said as the two of them began to walk towards where his horse was standing, helping himself to the grass on the ground. 

"Of course. My Lord, it's been so long since I've been here." Emily sighed, feeling the warmth from the morning sun shining down on her skin. 

It feels good. She's been itching for some warmth. Even though it's May, New York was still freezing.

"Yes it has." Beau said as he readied up his horse and mounted. He then looked down at Emily and offered his hand out to her. 

She smiled and grabbed it before being pulled up to the back of the horse, now riding sidesaddle. 

With that, the two of them took off out of Caliga Hall.

"So, how have you been, Beau?" Emily asked, holding onto the plume hat that sat on her head so it doesn't fall off on the ride to Rhodes.

Beau sighed. "I've been better."

"Why do you say that?"

"A lot has happened between us and the Braithwaites." He told her. 

"I heard." She said, shaking her head a bit. "When is this feud gonna stop?"

"I'm gonna have to assume never."

"That's a real shame." She creased her eyebrows. 

She had hoped that the feud between the families would have ended before she came, but her hopes seemed to have disappointed her. She even thought it was silly to believe that would happen. They've been at it for so many years. Too many to count actually. 

She asked herself why she would hope for that to happen.

"It sure is."

Throughout the entire ride, Emily has been telling Beau about her time spent in New York. How she made many friends there. She wasn't alone there. She also mentioned how she got the letters Beau had sent. Her mother would come in and give it to Emily and she would read them away while Margaret would brush her hair.

Those were the days, Emily had thought to herself.

Now that she's back in Rhodes and her mother is gone, she don't know what lies ahead in her future.

Then again, who really knows what their future may hold?

"Behold, the very town before your eyes." Beau had said causing Emily to look around. "Rhodes."

The place hadn't changed much since she was a little girl. There were a few extra buildings but that was about it.

Besides that, everything looks pretty much the same.

"I wonder where my father is." She had said as Beau's horse trotted down the road, passing by the townspeople, smiling and waving at them. 

They passed the Parlor House while Emily was observing any and everything around her.

She really couldn't believe it that she is back. She don't know if she should be excited or upset.

It's been too long, especially coming down south after being up North for so many years and her father wasn't really there for her through those years.

Until recently.

"Here we are." Beau said, causing Emily to turn and look at the sheriff's office.

Then the both of them had noticed a wagon with a cage attached to it and inside that cage was a man who looked too fancy to be from around here.

And sitting on the steps was another man who looked to be about in his 50's-60's.

Beau then dismounted and hitched his horse across from the Sheriff's office and seconds after, Emily dismounted and the both of them started to walk up to said building.

"Mister, is Sheriff Gray here?" Beau asked the older man.

The man looked up and gave a half smile. "Yes, but he's speaking to a friend of mine at the moment. Perhaps you and the lady can wait out here? Keep this old man company."

Beau nodded. "Sure."

"And who might you both be?" The old man said as Beau walked up the steps and sat on a chair next to the Sheriff's door.

Emily just stood on the ground, looking around the place. Still can't believe that she's here again.

"Well, mine name's Beau Gray. This here's my cousin, Emily Gray." Beau said, causing Emily to turn and smile at the older man.

"You both are related to Sheriff Gray?"

"I'm the daughter." Emily said, holding her hands together in front of her. "Beau's his nephew."

"Oh okay. Well, my name's Melvin. Nice to meet you both." The man said turning back and smiled at Beau before turning and doing the same thing to Emily.

Not long after, all the folks outside of the Sheriff's office heard hooves hitting the ground and they all turned their heads in that direction.

Two men on horses were riding up and one of the men had a man slouched over on his stomach on the rear of his horse.

The both of them halted their horses right in front of Emily, making her insides fill up with nervousness. It's been a long time since she's seen an actual cowboy. Well, besides that Melvin person. But he didn't act much of a cowboy. He doesn't really seem like the type, she'd tell herself.

But the feeling she got when this one rode up with what she assumed was a deputy of her fathers, since he's wearing a badge tells her that much. The feeling she got was an uneasy one.

The man with the unconscious man on the rear of his horse, he's the one that screams out all cowboy.

The look he flashed her were nothing but intimidating. That is what made her nervous the most.

Not even a smile her way when he dismounted the horse along with the deputy. He just picked up the man from the back of the horse while the deputy yelled for Emily's father, telling him they got the person they were chasing.

But she was stuck on this cowboy. Something unusual about him when he walked past her and dropped the, what she's guessing, criminal on the ground.

Real heavy too.

It caused her to jump back, almost startled.

Then the sound of the door opening and an unfamiliar voice came from the Sheriff’s office.

"I told you Arthur would deliver. Man has a passion for justice."

Emily watched as her father walked up to the unconscious man laying on the ground, where the cowboy and the deputy stood and the man with the unfamiliar voice joined them.

He, as well, looked like a real cowboy. Sounds like one too.

As the men were talking, Emily stood back, observing the men. Especially the one with the black hat, shiny too. She could tell by the sideburns and the mustache that he has black hair as well. He wore a white shirt with a black vest, a gold chain hanging loosely from the vest. He also wore rings which she didn’t know cowboys wore things like that.

But he sounds like one and looks like one.

And Melvin apparently knows this man who was speaking with Emily's father and she assumes they know the other cowboy too because he said his name.

Arthur.

"Come along now."

Emily's observation was interrupted by the man with the rings on his fingers. She watched as the three men, along with the man that was in the cage, started to walk away.

"I will keep this fellow on the straight and narrow." He pat the fancy man on the shoulder.

As Emily stood on the side, her sights turned and focused on the cowboy that made her feel nervous.

Then, when he turned to look at her, the sight she saw almost took all of the breath out of her lungs.

Those eyes, she thought to herself. Those eyes are like a baby blue with a hint of evergreen circling the outskirts. She's never seen anything like it before. The scariest part about it, though, was the way he looked at her. It made it very unsettling, to say the least.

"Emily, darling! You've made it! My goodness, have you grown!"

Emily quickly averted her eyes from this cowboy and faced her father who was already at the top of the stairs.

"Yes, father. I've made it." She greeted before walking up to Leigh.

But once she reached the first set of stairs, she turned back around to see that the four men had already left.

"Come on in, sweetheart. We have a lot of catching up to do!" Leigh said, causing her to face him. Beau was now standing next to him when Leigh turned his head to look at him. "I will talk about some rumors I heard about you and that wretched Penelope Braithwaite later."

With that, her father disappeared into the sheriff's office with Beau in tow.

Emily sighed, walking right up the stairs and turned her head to the left one more time.

And there they were.

Walking down the dirt road, the sun beating down right on them.

She has a strange feeling about them.

"Father, who are those men?" She asked as she walked in. Beau and Leigh were sitting at the desk and her father was already holding a bottle of whiskey.

It never gets old, huh, father?

"Well, the man I walked out with goes by the name of Hoagy Macintosh." He took a swig as Emily winced in disgust. "The other man who rode with my deputy goes by the name of Arthur Callahan. I assume you met the old man?"

Emily nodded. "Yes. Melvin."

Beau, as if he forgot his manners, stood up and gave his chair to Emily.

So she sat down, facing Leigh who took another swig from his bottle.

"Well, I'm thinking about making them my deputies."

Emily nearly choked on her own spit.

"Those cowboys?" She questioned.

"Emily, you are not in New York anymore." Leigh said, setting his bottle down. "They helped me capture some dangerous criminals. They are fit for this. Are you saying you don't like 'em?"

She swallowed a lump in her throat. "It's just I have a strange feeling about them."

"Nonsense." He said, smiling at her. "It's probably just you. You're not used to the south. But you will be, sweetheart."

"But, father-"

"Have you had anything to eat today?" He interrupted her, changing the subject quickly. She took note that he was finished with the conversation.

So she looked away, staring at the emptiness of the office to her left. "No, I haven't."

"Why don't you take this money and head down to the Parlor House?"

Emily heard some change hit the desk so she turned back to look at Leigh.

"I have some money, father." She said, standing up and wiping at her dress before turning around.

"We will catch up after you eat. I've got to talk with Beau anyway." He says as she reached for the doorknob.

"I'll see you later, Emily." Beau said as she opened up the door.

"Will do." Emily said before walking out the door, closing it behind her soon after.

Once outside, she leaned back against the door and closed her eyes, taking long breaths.

This isn't what she wanted, but fate forced her to do this. Forced her to move in with her greedy self-absorbed father. Forced her to move across the country to this open land which granted, she loved the wide open space.

Forced her mother to die.

She couldn't believe everything was moving so quickly, but what could she do?

She doesn't belong here, with her father.

She belongs back home in New York where her mother was born. Where she was raised.

Here? It will never be like that, not with her father taking care of her.

She needs to start somewhere. Make some money, enough to leave and live on her own. Only then she will meet a nice guy, fall in love, marry and raise a family.

She opened her eyes and took another breath before walking down the stairs and headed straight towards the Parlor House.

Upon entering the Parlor House, all eyes had fallen onto her.

Men were whistling at her and women were eyeing her up and down.

How long has it been since they've seen a city girl? She thought.

With that, she walked right up to the bar, ignoring the stares and the callings. It wasn't proper.

"Hello, ma'am, what would you like?" The bartender asked her.

She was looking at the menu. There were only two choices.

Cracked Wheat and Milk or Friend Catfish.

"Fried Catfish, please." She said, pulling out five bucks from her little pouch and handed the money to the bartender.

"Comin' right up." He said before going about getting that for her.

"Hey, beautiful. How is your mornin'?"

A man walked up next to Emily and leaned against the bar, staring right at her. 

She turned her head to look at him and noticed his features.

He had silver hair along with a silver mustache and beard. She also noticed the wrinkles on his face and a yellow neckerchief around his neck.

She wanted to screw her face in disgust, but she only forced out a smile.

"It's going. How's yours?"

He chuckled before taking a sip out of his beer and setting it down on the bar. "Are you new around here?"

"Not really." She said.

"How come I've never seen you around here before?" He asked in curiosity.

"Because I haven't been here in fourteen years." She answered, her voice soft as a pillow.

"My, fourteen years?" He sounded shocked. "What made you come back?"

She really didn't want to tell him her whole life story. She doesn't even know the man's name. How could she trust a stranger?

So she simply answered him.

"My father's the sheriff of this town."

He looked even more shocked. "You're a Gray too?"

She nodded, turning to face away from him. "Not that exciting."

Moments went by as Emily waited for her food and that man was still standing there. He was pondering over something.

"Well, I've better get goin'. Nice meetin' you."

"But we didn't-" She turned around to see he was already walking straight towards the door. "..... meet." She softly finished the sentence.

She then shrugged her shoulders before turning back around to continue waiting on her food.

"Here you go, ma'am. Enjoy." The bartender said, placing the plate of deliciousness in front of her.

Once that smell hit her nostrils, she instantly felt the rumbling in her stomach.

Boy, has she been waiting to eat.

So, she picked up the plate, left the bar and sat at the table with less people around. She needed time to think so less distractions, more thinking and eating.

She knew coming here would be terrible. She knew she wouldn't be happy here. But she couldn't do anything but let life take her where she needs to be. If this is where she needs to be to get her life back in order, then she won't be picky.

She just knows what kind of trouble will behold the future if she stays with her father. She knows she overheard Leigh talking about Beau and a Braithwaite. She's sure that's going to hit the fan.

And those four men this morning? Her father hiring them as deputies? That's the wrong call on his part. She had an off feeling about them once she laid eyes on them.

That Arthur Callahan, though? The first glance she took into his eyes, told a story. A story only he knows and his fellow friends. It gave her this gut feeling that something will surely go wrong. She doesn't know what, no. But how could she judge someone based on what their eyes tell?

Easy. It's easy to tell a person just by looking into their eyes. Reading them, trying to figure them out.

But did she really figure him out? No. That's so strange about this all. It's only a gut feeling. She couldn't read none of those men and that's what makes it difficult to trust them as deputies.

How could he hire them?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you guys! I am LOVING where my story is going :) I can’t wait to write out my future ideas and share it with all of you! :) I haven’t been feeling good, mentally, but writing seems to take it all away. Especially writing my fan fictions. It’s distracting lol so I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

A few days had passed since Emily's arrival.

Her father were busy with the new deputies so they didn't really have the time to catch up. 

Apparently yesterday her father and the deputies had gone out to a spot where the Lemoyne Raiders had kept their moonshine stash and blew it all up. Killing and capturing them as they came.

So Beau and Emily spent a lot of time together, tending to the horses in the stables and helping others around with the tobacco they were growing.

"You know, I used to love running around here as a little girl." Emily said, brushing down one of the horses.

"Those sure were the days." Beau said, standing at the next stall over doing the same.

"Beau, I have a question." She stopped her movement and turned to face him. "What was my father talking about a few days ago when he mentioned some rumor that went around about you and one of the Braithwaite's?"

He stilled his own movement, unsure of where to go from here. He knew that question was gonna come up sooner or later.

So he sighed before turning to her. "Penelope Braithwaite is the love of my life. And me hers. We've been seeing each other for quite sometime."

Emily nodded, smiling at him. "Well, that's good."

He had a shocked expression on his face. "Wait, you aren't mad?"

She shook her head, that soft smile still played at her lips. "No, why would I be? Because she's a Braithwaite? No, I'm not that bitter, Beau. If you both are happy, then you deserve it. I only hope I get to meet her."

He broke out in a wide grin. "Of course! You will soon! Actually, I have a letter to give to her. And a bracelet."

"Sounds romantic!"

"Sure is, but the only problem is that I have no way of getting them to her." Beau said, his smile was dying down. "If the Braithwaite's see a Gray walking on their property, they will shoot without hesitation."

Emily pondered on that for a moment. Then an idea hit her. "They don't know me, Beau. I haven't been around for fourteen years. I can take them to her."

He looked at Emily, unsure if he wants to do that. "What if they start asking you questions? A stranger, coming up onto their property, that'll get you killed for sure."

Emily then bit the inside of her mouth. She knows Beau is right.

Still, she wants him to be happy. She's always been that way. She always wanted to make sure the people she cared for were taken care of, even if she's in a tight spot herself.

Her mother for example.

In New York, Emily had school to attend to but when her mother started to fall ill, Emily had no choice but to leave school and take care of her mother.

She does not regret that at all, though. That's why she's a woman with a big heart and she knows one day that'll get her in trouble, but she didn't care.  
She's bright, smart and full of life. Even if something terrible were to happen to her, at least she won't be going down heartless.

Don't get her wrong, though. She may be soft and sweet, but when pushed to her limits, she's an entirely different person.

That's what her friends and her mother loved about her. She's s devoted to her loved ones, to herself.

"I can tell that you want to give her that letter and bracelet, Beau." Emily said.

"Yes, but what can we do?"

"We can start by talking about this over lunch. I'm starving." Emily started to rub on her stomach as it started to rumble. "We can come back to the horses after we're finished."

Beau laughed as he nodded his head. "Okay. Let's go then."

So the both of them put away the brushes and walked out of the stables, straight towards the house.

"I was thinking of eating a-"

"I see you at the sheriff's office?"

Emily stopped her movement once she laid eyes on Arthur who just so happened to be walking straight towards her and Beau.

"Excuse me, friend?" Beau asked as he stopped too.

"We friends?" Arthur questioned.

"Not yet, but here's hoping." Beau answered.

Now here the three of them are, standing nearly in the middle of the Gray's backyard.

Emily watched as the two of the men started to have a conversation. That unusual feeling sits at the pit of her stomach once again. Really odd that it only happens when this strange man is around.

Why is that? She wonders, eyeing Arthur up and down. 

"I'm just lookin' for work." Arthur broke Emily out of her thoughts.

"Well, looking for something." Beau said, smiling mischievously. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

"What secret?"

An idea then popped up into Emily's mind. She took a step forward and grabbed Beau's elbow causing him to look back at her.

"Beau, he can do it." She said excitedly, smiling at him.

"Oh, that he can." He turned back to look at Arthur as Emily let go of Beau.

"Do what?" Arthur asked, hooking his hands around his gun belt.

"My secret. You see, us Gray's and the Braithwaite's have been in a feud for who knows how long and we don't even know why." Beau had said as the three of them started to walk towards a small building just to the right of them. "But I love her, you know?"

"Love who?" Arthur asked confusingly as they walked to the back of the building.

"Penelope. But it's impossible." Beau said as Arthur and Emily stopped walking but Beau continued to walk straight towards a crate which had some documents sitting on the top.

How long had that been there? Emily thought to herself.

"Well, love tends to be complicated." Arthur said as he started to rub his neck, walking over to the crate as well and leaned back on it.

"She's a Braithwaite. I'm Beau Gray, son of Tavish Gray, nephew of Leigh Gray, the Sheriff. Grandson of Murdo Gray." Beau sighed as he looked towards somewhere else. "I'm supposed to be loyal to some nonsense while she.... she's amazing." He turned back to look at Arthur. "She's like a woman from the future. She's like tomorrow if tomorrow turns out fine."

"Well, I'm sorry for your predicament." Arthur said as he straightened himself up and started to walk past Beau.

"Would you help?" Beau asked as Arthur began to walk away.

But he stopped and turned back to look at both Beau and Emily. "I don't wanna get involved in gang feuds. It seems unseemly." He then nodded once before taking a quick glance as Emily and turned away, beginning to walk again.

"I'll pay, I've got money!" Beau said, holding the documents in his hands. "We Gray's, we've always got money. No brains, mind, but money."

Emily walked up and stood next to him, watching as Arthur stop in his tracks and turn back around.

"Well, in that case." Arthur said as he walked back up.

Of course. Emily thought as she rolled her eyes.

That was when Beau began going through the documents.

"I know she loves to sit out in the gazebo on the edge of the Braithwaite property." Beau had said as he pulled out an envelope and slipped a piece of paper in it. "Take her this letter." He handed it to Arthur and then reached in his pocket. "And this bracelet, please." He then handed that to Arthur as well.

Arthur nodded his head at both Emily and Beau as he started to turn.

"Oh, and one more thing!" Beau called out, causing Arthur to look at him once again.

"Yes?" A hint of annoyance was heard in that tone, but who could blame him? Beau's asking for too much

"Bring my cousin, Emily, with you." Beau said, gently forcing Emily to step forward.

She quickly turned around and widened her eyes, facing Beau. "Not with this cowboy."

"What she said." Arthur said but Beau pushed past Emily.

"I'll pay extra. She wants to meet Penelope. Besides, it's better she goes with you instead of going alone. Who knows when her next chance will be?" He said, causing Emily to turn back around and swallow a lump in her throat.

Arthur pondered on that for a moment. Pay extra? He thought to himself.

"What do you say, princess?" Arthur gave a cheeky remark, causing Emily to cross her arms.

"Beau, I don't know. With a stranger?" She turned to look at her cousin.

"I can tell he's a man of devotion. Didn't you want to meet Penelope?"

"Yes, but-"

"This could be your only chance. Please?" He begged, holding his hands together.

She then sighed. She knows he's right. Who knows when this feud will end? It'll most likely end in bloodshed and if this really will be her only chance to meet her cousin's lover, then she'll do it. Plus, ever since he told her about Penelope, she's been itching to meet the girl.

"Okay. Fine, but no funny business, mister."

Arthur raised his hands, staring right at her from underneath the brim of his cowboy hat.

"Ain't gonna be none. We can get this done so I can get paid and you won't have to deal with me anymore." He said, lowering his arms back down.

"Alright." Emily said as she walked past Beau and stood next to Arthur.

"Great! Let me know how it went when you get back." Beau said, giving the both of them a grin before turning back, looking through his documents again.

Arthur and Emily turned around and started to walk to the front of the property. From there, she could easily spot Arthur's horse.

"So, you're mister Arthur Callahan?" She asks, glancing at him from the corner of her eye as they walk side by side.

"Word get around fast, huh?"

"My father told me."

"You don't seem like a Gray to me. Don't even speak like one." He says.

"That would be because I haven't lived here since I was seven."

"That explains why you said cowboy and not man back there." He said. "How old are ya anyway?"

"Shouldn't be asking women such questions." She answered as they arrived at his dapple dark grey horse.

He hummed and continued to speak. "You got a horse?" He asked as he pat his horse on the head, turning to look at Emily at the same time.

She shook her head. "No. Never ridden one."

"You bein' serious?" He asked, eyes widening.

"As serious as I can be. I have ridden on a back of one though. I just never had the reins." She says, almost feeling a little bit embarrassed to say that in front of a cowboy. Well, considering her family lives in the south and they're nothing but rednecks, she's just not embarrassed when she tells them that she's never ridden a horse. But this Arthur? A stranger she don't know? Of course she's gonna feel embarrassed.

"Why can't your cousin teach you?" He asks.

He's not judging me. She thought, letting herself relax some.

"Well, I never actually thought of asking him." She looks down, shyly.

"I'm sure you'll get there. For now, you can ride on Champ here with me." Arthur says, causing Emily to look back up at him.

"Okay." She says as Arthur placed his foot in the stirrup, grabbing onto the reins and pushed himself up so he's seated comfortably on the saddle.

He then stretched his arm out to Emily, opening his hand as he did so.

She walked up and reached her arm out, placing her tiny hand in his huge, rough hand.

The second he squeezed his hand around hers, she had a strange feeling flying around her stomach. It felt like a million of butterflies, trying to find their way to escape.

And when he pulled her up, she gasped in surprise at how strong this man really is. Well, she knew he had some strength to him seeing that his arms were definitely noticeable in the shirt he wore.

But picking her up in one swift movement, without grunting or anything? That's definitely something. 

She applauds him inside of her mind as she sits side-saddle behind him.

"You better hold on. I ride pretty fast." He says as he turned his head sideways to look back at her.

She swallows that lump again as she leaned forward, settling her hands on his waist. She can feel the muscle there too.

That was also when she realized she had never touched a man before in her life. Except for when she had to hold onto Beau as she rode on the back of his horse but he's family. Arthur is not.

It's making her feel a little dizzy now as Arthur started to kick his horse into a trot, walking off of the Gray's property.

She's feeling a little flustered actually as she held on. It doesn't help that this heat is too much to bare.

"You doin' alright back there?" Arthur asks.

"Yes." She answers, pretending to act nonchalant.

He told me he rides fast. This isn't fast at all. She thought to herself.

As soon as they reached the end of the road that lead to the Gray's house, Arthur kicked his horse into a full on gallop.

That caused Emily to jerk back a little with a squeal but quickly leaned forward until the side of her face hit Arthur's back and her arms wrapped tightly around his front. That made him make a little 'oomph' sound.

So that's what the whole ride was like. Arthur riding fast and Emily holding on for dear life, hoping she wouldn't fall.

Finally, they have made it to the end of the very long road that was leading to the Braithwaite's mansion.

"Here we are." Arthur said, causing Emily to loosen her grip on him and sit up. She leaned a little so she could get a view of the place.

It looked beautiful, she could give them that. There were trees on each side of the road, gorgeous large trees. The mansion itself doesn't look too shabby either.

During her whole life, she had never seen the Braithwaite's mansion. She's even surprised that she's here at all.

She had never thought she would be stepping foot onto her family's enemy's property. Her father would definitely kill her for sure if he ever finds out.

"I think we should go in from another entrance. We can't let none of these guards see us." Arthur says as he turns his horse and started to trot down the fence line, looking for another way in.

"If you don't mind me asking, Mr. Callahan, but what brings you here?" Emily asks as Arthur turned his horse down a small path that was leading into the fields where the crops were planted.

"Just, uh, lookin' for a job. I won't be here long, though." He says, but seemed a little hesitant to answer.

"Oh? Is that so?" She asks and he only nods his head. "What did my cousin mean by your secret is safe with him?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions." He says, shaking his head.

"Well?"

"We're gonna stop at this tree and go on foot from here." Arthur says, pretending like he didn't hear her. Avoiding telling her what he really is here for.

Emily, as suspicious as she can be now, starts thinking.

There's something he's hiding. Somehow my cousin found out. I'll speak to him then.

Right as they stopped at the tree, Arthur dismounts first, tethering Champ to the tree.

As he did that, Emily slides off the back of Champ. Not even realizing that her dress was sliding up as well.

"Jesus, woman!"

A cry came from Arthur and she instantly felt the wind blow across her bottom, causing her to cry as well. Once her two feet landed on the ground, she straightened her dress down, face flustering and hot.

"I- I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." She says, avoiding the look on his face.

"I could've helped you down." He said, his face as red as hers.

"I'm sorry." She shakes her head, trying to get rid of the embarrassing event that had just transpired.

He clears his throat. "Let's forget that happened and move on."

She nods, still refusing to look Arthur in the eyes. "Yes."

With that, the pair of them started walking through the fields.

"Are you good at doing this, mister?" She asks.

"Doin' what?"

"Sneaking around."

Arthur scoffed as the two of them cross the field. They could see three guards, but they are far in distance.

"I guess you can say I am." He then stopped in his tracks, holding his arm in front of Emily so she could stop as well. "I'm tryin' to find a way we could sneak around them guards."

He was observing the area very carefully. Finally, he had spot an area leading to a few or more cabins sitting at the edge of the lake.

So, he motioned for Emily to follow as he headed down that way.

"I can't wait to meet, Penelope." Emily says as they carefully sneak their way to the cabins.

"I can't wait to get my money."

"You like money, huh?" She asks as they crossed a trail, looking both sides of course before crossing. Don't want no one catching on to their actions.

"Yep."

Finally they had reached the cabins. To their right they could see the gazebo across the tiny bit of water there, but next to that gazebo, a little ways away from it, was another cabin and a guard stood outside of it.

"What are we going to do?" Emily asks.

"I guess we might just have to swim." Arthur answers causing Emily to straighten out and scoff.

"There's no way I'm going in that water." She says.

"You really are a princess." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"And you really are a cowboy."

"Well, yeah." He says, sighing. "Fine. Let's walk on the outline of the water. That okay with you, your highness?"

"Sure."

Princess? Highness? Who does this cowboy thinks he is? She thought to herself as they started walking, now crouching once they got closer.

Luckily, the guard didn't catch them. They walked right up to the gazebo and found a woman sitting there fanning herself with a folding fan. Her hair was like the color of sand. 

And she does look really fetching.

"Are you Penelope Braithwaite?" Arthur asks as he and Emily stepped into the gazebo.

The woman looked up at them, still fanning herself off and with a smile on her face at that. "Why, yes I am."

"I've got a letter for you." Arthur walks up to the table sitting in the middle of the gazebo and laid the letter on it. "And a gift." He then reached in his pocket and pulled out the box that contained the bracelet and placed it in front of her as well.

"A letter and a gift? Well, wouldn't that be disrespectful to your lady friend here?" She asks, looking over at Emily.

Emily stepped up to the table and laughed. "Oh goodness no. He's not- no. It's from-"

"From Beau?" She asks, excitedly as she straightened up and put down the fan. She then held the letter and bracelet against her chest. "Oh, he is so..."

"Strange?" Arthur looked out into the waters for a quick second before turning back around.

"Hey, that's my cousin you're talking about, mister." Emily said.

"Oh, you're his cousin?" Penelope asks.

Emily nods. "Yes I am. Emily Gray."

Penelope's eyes widened. "A Gray on my family's property? Well, I never saw that coming. It's a pleasure to meet you, Emily!"

"Same to you! Beau was right. You are pretty." Emily says, sitting down across from Penelope, enjoying this talk with her.

Arthur on the other hand just wants to get this over with so he could get his money.

"So..." He draws in a breath, hoping this will end soon.

"Oh, right." Penelope look over at Arthur. "Thank you for this. The rest of our families are stuck in the old ages, or well, I don't know, cave people perhaps." With that, Penelope pours two cups with tea and handed them to Emily and Arthur. "Beau's different, but if they find out, they'll kill him and send me to someplace awful like Ohio."

Arthur then sat down on another chair, taking a sip of his tea. Emily did the same.

"Have you both ever been to Ohio?" Penelope asks them.

"No." Arthur answers.

"I haven't." Emily says, setting her cup down on the table.

"Well, neither have I, but my uncle has a factory there." Penelope continues. "He was sort of the black sheep, on account of having left but now they tolerate him, because he's a viscous snob." She then sighed. "Families are.... are.... they're something else. Emily, don't you agree?"

Emily chuckles after taking another sip of tea. "Oh yes, I do agree. It's a shame our families are in this feud. It would be an honor to have you as a friend."

"I agree with you! You are such a sweet person!" Penelope says with a smile then turned to Arthur. "Have you got a family, sir?"

Arthur shakes his head. "No.... not really."

"Well, they tolerate him, because of the money." Penelope says and Emily tilts her head a little. Well, she has been gone for a long time so she doesn't really get the clue of what is going on. Just little bits of it. "But me, with my ideas above my station, they can't stand."

Arthur then stood up and placed his cup on the table. "That sounds pretty complicated. I.... I don't know quite what to say."

"Well nothing to say, except I hope they all rot. Not you, of course." Penelope says, smiling in Emily's direction as she stood up too, getting the note that Arthur is about ready to leave.

"But here." Penelope pulls out a letter from where ever and stood, stretching out her arm to Arthur. "If you see Beau again, will you give this to him?"

"Sure." He says and took the letter.

With that, Arthur and Emily said their goodbyes to Penelope and left the gazebo.

The whole ride back to Beau was silent for the both of these strangers. Neither of them felt comfortable in the beginning, but if Arthur's getting paid and Emily is making Beau happy, then they suppose it's not bad.

It could have gotten a lot worse.

"When you said you have no family, is that true?" Emily asks Arthur as they near Caliga Hall.

Arthur pondered on that. Of course he has family. His gang to be exact. But none that are related. None that are his blood. The only two people that were blood was his ma and his daddy.

And they are both dead.

"Well, aren't you little miss 'ask a lot of questions'." He responded, giving out a little scoff at the end.

"Sorry for being such a bother, mister." Emily says, now feeling ashamed. She did notice that she's asking a lot of questions. But she just can't help it. She wants to get to know this man. Especially after having such a gut feeling about him when she first laid her eyes on him.

"I get it. You're just a little curious." Arthur said, turning his head so he could see her from the corner of his eye. "Just no more questions."

She nodded, swallowing what spit she had left. She definitely is terrified him. His voice, so gruff. His posture, so stiff. She don't think she even seen a smile on his face.

He's a scary man, that's for sure, but that doesn't make her stop from being curious.

Arthur rode around Caliga Hall's fence line.

"Where would he be?" He asks.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere. Maybe the stables?" She wonders herself. "We were gonna go back after lunch, but someone had to interrupt us."

"Sorry about that."

Once they were at the stables, they could clearly see Beau taking care of a horse. So Arthur stopped Champ and dismounted.

After the little embarrassing incident earlier, Arthur decided to stand in front of Emily and hold his hands out to her.

She hesitated at first, but she figured it'd be best if he helped so her dress doesn't slide up this time, revealing her beautiful, pale skin.

So she grabbed onto his shoulders as he grabbed her waist and helped her down to her feet. He was noticing how light she was and she was noticing how strong he felt.

The both of them ended up walking into the stables where Beau was brushing down a horse.

"Hello, cousin. We have returned." Emily said with a smile.

Beau turned his head and returned the smile. "Oh, how did it go?"

"Great. You got my money?" Arthur asked as he leans up against the gate that sat between him and Beau.

"Sure." Beau says as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a money pouch and handed it to Arthur. "Did she give anything for me?"

"Yes." Arthur answers as he puts away the pouch.

"Might I have it?" Beau asks.

"Sure." Arthur then looked like he was reaching to retrieve the letter, but instantly turned back as Beau was about to exit the gate and held it shut. "But it'll cost you."

Beau sighs, a look of disappointment spreads across his face.

But Arthur gave up. "Oh, I can't be bothered." He then reached into his satchel and pulled out the letter. He then handed it to Beau. "Here, take it."

"Thank you, Arthur! You're.... Thank you!" Beau says excitedly as he exits the stall. Emily sure was happy to see a smile on her cousin's face.

Arthur began to pet the horse that was in the stall and Beau opened the letter and began reading it as he was leaning up against a crate.

"My God. What a woman." Beau says as he continues reading this letter. "She's.... This'll get her killed for sure."

"What?" Emily asks as she positions herself next to Beau to get a look at the letter.

"Women's suffrage." Beau stands up straight, still looking at the letter as Emily is trying to read herself. Arthur had already walked away from the horse at that point, listening in on what Beau was saying. "'Round here, they don't even like men voting." Arthur is already standing at the other side of Beau, also getting a look at the letter.

"They'd bring back the monarchy given half the chance." Beau continues as he looked away from the letter and to Emily then to Arthur before folding it up. "Progress is a dirty word in these parts." Then he went into straight panic mode. "Unlike incest."

"Excuse me?" Arthur says, confused as ever. Even Emily is confused. The both of them looked at each other with raised eyebrows as Beau takes a few steps forward.

"I don't want to marry my cousin, Mathilda." Beau says, panic still oozing from him. "I wanna marry Penelope."

Emily steps up to her cousin, eyebrows still raised. "Wait, Mathilda? Why do our family want you to marry one of our blood?"

Beau starts throwing a fit, pacing back and forth, completely ignoring Emily. "But they're gonna.... They'll kill her at one of those rallies they're holding. They've done it before."

"Wait, what?" Emily creases her eyebrows, entirely lost. Probably just as lost as Arthur.

Beau then walks past Emily and straight to Arthur. "Mister, you gotta help."

Emily turns around and looks at them both.

"No, I'm afraid I don't want no part of it." Arthur says, shaking his head.

"I'll pay." Beau says as Emily joined them once again. "My family, we've still got some money."

Arthur looks at him with such an agitating look on his face.

It's like this man already knows my weakness. Arthur thought to himself and began walking forward a little.

"Fine." He then stopped and turned back around to Beau. "Just no more running around with letters."

"Thank you." Beau says as he started to run towards his horse. "Come on, we'd better get going."

"Hey, what about me?" Just as Emily started to follow them, a servant walked up to her.

"Ms. Gray, you are wanted inside the house."

Emily looks from the servant to Beau and Arthur who are already mounted on their horses.

"Sorry, cousin. I'll make it up to you when I get back!" Beau calls out as they booked it out of there.

"You better!" She calls back out before turning her focus on the servant. "Who wants me?"

"The Sheriff."

____________________________________

From delivering letters to protecting a bunch of ladies during a rally wasn't part of Arthur's plans for the day.

He and Beau had just left Rhodes having to avoid getting into a feud with Beau's cousins.

It definitely was a long day, that's for sure.

They had stopped at an old battlefield and it was close to getting dark. So Arthur wanted to hurry up, get paid and get back to camp.

"This is awful." Beau says as he and Arthur both rest.

"Nobody died. Ain't that awful?" Arthur said humorously.

"My cousins are vindictive bastards. My brothers are vindictive bastards. My cousins are worse." Beau looked over at Arthur.

"They started it." Arthur said, resting his arms in front of him. 

"I know, but..." Beau says as he searched for something in his pockets.

"You should leave." Arthur told him. He thought, because of all of this mess going on around him, he could at least help somebody who is at least decent.

Beau had dismounted his horse and turned to Arthur for a quick second. "I will, as soon as I have enough money." He then started searching the saddlebags on his horse. "When my family.... we have money, but I don't."

"Is your family very rich?" Arthur asks, hoping the answer would be yes.

"Yes, well, I believe so."

Arthur now felt joy swelling up inside of his heart.

"But, uh, they keep me out of the discussions." Beau says as he searched the other saddlebag on the other side of his horse. "I have more of a artistic temperament, so."

"Is that what they call it?" Arthur asks, once again, humorously.

"Yes." Beau answered but quickly caught on to what Arthur said. "Oh, you made a joke." He then walked away from his horse and walked up to Arthur who is just now getting off of his own horse. "I really love her. I do."

"Well, stick around." Arthur says, looking right at Beau. "Maybe you can die for her as well."

"I thought you were trying to make me feel better."

"I gotta go." Arthur said, avoiding getting into the 'making people feel better' scenario.

"Me too." Beau says, but quickly remembered something. "Oh, damn. I'm gonna be late. My uncle is quite as bad as you would imagine." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. "Here, your payment." He then handed it to Arthur and Arthur went to immediately counting it. "Thank you. Excuse me."

Beau then turned around and starts to mount his horse.

Arthur had just finished counting the money and looked up at Beau and asked something he'd never think of asking.

"When you said your cousins were vindictive bastards, were you talkin' about Emily too?"

Inside of his very own mind, Arthur was cursing himself. Confusing himself as to why he would ask that.

Beau looks down at Arthur and shakes his head. "No. Emily is, well, she's her own woman. For the most part."

"And the rest?"

What the hell? Arthur asks himself, frowning a little.

"Well, like, when you called her princess earlier. She could be that for the rest. She was not raised here. So she could be proper at times." With that, Beau left Arthur with a wave and was gone in a matter of seconds.

"That was random." Arthur whispers to himself as he mounts his own horse. "Why would I ask that silly question?"

He started trotting Champ down the road and straight to Clemens Point. Still wondering why he would ask such a question about the Sheriff's daughter.

He could be curious about her. Her questions, her shyness, her little attitudes.

Could she possibly be catching onto what he is? Is he bad at hiding who he is? Did he possibly slip up earlier when they had that time together to deliver that letter for her cousin?

He couldn't quite know why and it's eating him up. If she's suspicious of him, would she try to stop the gang's success?

Or would she keep quiet if she knew what was good for her?

____________________________________

Emily sat in the sitting room with only her father, playing with the bow that she had taken out of her hair moments ago.

"Where is Beau? He's gonna be late to this meeting." Leigh says, taking a sip out of his whiskey bottle. "Emily, do you know?"

Emily shook her head. If she told Leigh that Beau had run off with one of his deputies to stop whatever was going on with that women's suffrage, to protect Penelope, he'd be mad for sure.

"Pa, we've got somethin' to tell you."

The door had swung open to reveal Lain and Scott marching right in.

Emily stood up quickly. The whole time she's been here, she hadn't seen her brothers once.

"What is it?" Leigh asks as he stands up as well and walks right over to them.

"Lain, Scott. Hello." Emily greeted them, holding her hands together in front of her.

They only grunted in response to her greeting.

Well, that was cruel. She thinks to herself.

"We'd rather speak in private, pa." Lain says, completely obvious that the only person they want out of the room is Emily.

So Leigh turns around to Emily. "Darling, would you mind giving us some privacy?" He then turns back to his sons as Emily started walking towards the entrance of the room. "This better be good."

Emily then walked past the three men as they were walking in and left the entrance. She acted like she was going up the stairs, but quickly hid behind the wall that was outside of the sitting room to listen to what's going on.

"What is it?" Leigh asks.

"We just seen Beau."

Emily's heart nearly dropped.

"And?"

"He was at a women's suffrage." Scott says. "You know what else?"

"What?"

"The Braithwaite woman was there. I don't remember her name." Scott said.

Emily closed her eyes tightly, cursing in her mind.

"Well, I'll be damned." Leigh says. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, some man was there, protecting Beau what seems like. We noticed he was wearing a deputies badge."

Oh no. Emily thinks to herself opening her eyes.

"Hm. Well, I knew those men were up to something. Let's keep quiet for now. See how this plays out." Leigh tells them.

Emily turns and hurriedly walks up the stairs and right into her bedroom.

She sits down on her bed and starts thinking.

So, my father knew these men aren't good. What is he playing at? I, too, had a gut feeling about them when they arrived. But why play games with them? Kick them out. Make sure they never enter town again.

These thoughts continue to repeat inside her mind. What if these men are really bad?

Arthur, to me, seems to be emotionless. Only cares about money. Wouldn't answer my question about his family. Was very skeptical about answering my other questions. Does he and those two other men have a plan going on? She thinks to herself as she turns her head to the right. She could see the moon from outside of her bedroom window so she stood and walked over to it.

And just outside came Beau riding in on his horse.

You don't know what you're walking into, Beau.


End file.
